


A Little Bad Advice (Jirou Akutagawa)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Jirou sighed deeply as he stared up at the light blue sky. Only one thing was on his mind; you.“Are you still sulking?” Gakuto came up and sat next to him on the bleachers as the rest of the team went on with practice.“I’m not sulking.” he protested.
Relationships: Akutagawa Jirou/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	A Little Bad Advice (Jirou Akutagawa)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,330 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jirou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

Jirou sighed deeply as he stared up at the light blue sky. Only one thing was on his mind; you.

“Are you still sulking?” Gakuto came up and sat next to him on the bleachers as the rest of the team went on with practice.

“I’m not sulking.” he protested.

“Really? Because you look pretty sulkish to me.” he snorted, “What’s your problem, anyway?”

“I fell in love,” he muttered, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

“Why not tell them, then?”

“I know they don’t feel the same, and I don’t wanna ruin our friendship.”

“Make them jealous.”

“Eh?”

“Make them jealous. Get yourself a girlfriend and make them realize that they want you.”

“I… I don’t know about that…”

“Look, there’s the perfect girl!” Gakuto pointed towards the fence where his number one fangirl was standing, watching practice with sparkling eyes. “Come on!!” Gakuto grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and dragging him over to the girl. Gakuto shoved him forward as he hid behind a tree to watch.

She blushed as he stood in front of her, “H-Hello Jirou-kun.”

“Er… hi.” he said, awkwardly. He really didn’t want to do this. “Um… I was wondering…” Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Gakuto making hand motions, telling him to continue. “Would you be my girlfriend?” The words felt foreign on his tongue and sent a pang through his heart. Something deep down told him that he was going to regret it later.

“S-Sure!!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as her face flushed.

Jirou smiled fakely, resting his hand on her head. _‘This feels so wrong! She’s not the one I want to hold like this!’_

She smiled and waved, saying that she’d see him tomorrow.

His face fell as soon as she left. He hated this. Using a girl like this wasn’t his style. But… Mukahi couldn’t be wrong! If he said this would work, then it would!

Gakuto grinned and slapped his back, “Phase one complete! Now we just have to let them know that you got a girlfriend! You gotta rub it in their face!”

“A-Are you sure about this?”

“Positive! It’s full proof!”

* * *

You sat down at a table in the cafe Jirou had asked you to meet him in. For some reason, he asked you to meet up with him and Gakuto but he refused to tell you why. He sounded worried about something. A few minutes later, Jirou appeared with his arm around a blonde-haired girl’s waist. Gakuto walked in behind them, a smirk on his face. Jirou and the girl sat in front of you, while Gakuto took a seat next to you.

“What’s up?” you asked, looking between the two boys, “It sounded kind of important.”

“Nothing really. We just wanted to hang out.” Gakuto answered, smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning, “This is Melody, Jirou’s _girlfriend_.”

“Nice to meet you.” you smiled kindly at the girl, holding your hand out, “I’m Y/N.”

“You, too.” she returned the smile and grabbed your hand, shaking it before letting go. “Are you a friend of Jirou’s?”

“Yeah. I’ve known him since sixth grade. It’s about time he got a girlfriend.” you grinned.

Jirou cringed slightly before cursing under his breath after being kicked in the leg by Gakuto. Jirou swallowed hard and nodded slightly before leaning over and planting a kiss on Melody’s cheek, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders. She seemed really happy about this, while Jirou seemed to cringe away from her. You noticed that he seemed kind of… put off; ashamed even.

“Is something wrong, Jirou?” you questioned, reaching over and feeling the boy’s forehead.

His face started to turn red as he pulled away, “W-What?”

“You’re acting weird.” you pointed out, pulling your hand away and sitting back down in the chair.

“O-Oh! I uhh…” he struggled to find the right words, his face turning a slight pink as he refused to meet anyone’s gaze.

Gakuto kicked him under the table, making you raise an eyebrow in question. “He’s fine! Perfectly fine! Come on, Melody! Let’s order!” He grabbed her hand and whisked her away to the counter, despite her requests to release his grip.

“Alright, what’s going on, Jirou?” you demanded, narrowing your eyes. He squirmed under your gaze.

“N-nothing! Nothing’s going on!” he stuttered, gulping and looking down. You noticed the shame in his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Jirou Akutagawa.”

He flinched at the sound of his full name, knowing you meant business. “W-Well, I… I mean.. Ugh! I’m sorry, YN!”

“Sorry for…?” you raised an eyebrow and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly.

“I wanted to make you jealous! That’s why I asked Melody to be my girlfriend and asked you to meet me here! I… I wanted you to be jealous so you’d tell me you loved me!”

“You… you _what_!?” Melody had just walked back over as Jirou started his confession. She had tears streaming down her face as she stared at Jirou in shock. “H-How could you do that to me!? I thought you were different!!”

“Melody! Wait!” Jirou stood up, calling after the girl as she ran out of the building, trying to control her sobs.

You shook your head in disappointment as you stood up, “I can’t believe you, Jirou. I never knew you were the kind of person to use someone like that.”

“Y/N! Please, let me explain!” he begged, his eyes pleading as they shined with unshed tears.

You just shook your head and left, heading in the direction Melody had gone. You found her sitting in the park, trying to calm down her sobs. You slid onto the bench next to her, resting your hand on her shoulder. She looked up at you, face red and eyes puffy. “Are you okay?”

She nodded slightly, wiping away her tears just to have them replaced with new ones. “I just… I just never thought he was like that! That’s why I liked him so much because he was different from the other regulars! But he… he’s the same as Atobe!”

You rubbed her back in a comforting manner, “Hyotei ruins people. I’ve known Jirou for a long time, but I never thought he’d ever do something like that.”

“You must be a very special girl.”

“Eh?”

“He used me, just to make you jealous. That means he really cares about you. You must be special since he did something like that.” she explained with a sad smile.

“Che. I doubt that. I mean, I’m nothing special.” You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly, cheeks warming at her words.

“He wants you to love him!” she giggled, bumping her shoulder against your own.

You shook your, lips tugging down. “Doesn’t matter. He had no right to mess with your heart that way, no matter how he feels about me.”

She nodded in agreement, rubbing at her swollen eyes.

* * *

“Jirou,” Gakuto called, resting his hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head, pushing the hand away. “Just leave!!”

He was curled up in the corner of his room, knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. _‘I trusted him, and look where it got me! She hates me now… she was so disappointed in me! And Melody… I hurt her so badly, she must hate me too…’_

A sob escaped his throat as Gakuto sighed, leaving the room. Jirou had lost the one thing that meant more to him than anything in the entire world, just because he didn’t have the guts to just come out and say that he loved you. _‘How could I be so selfish? Using Melody like that and lying to her. They both probably hate me! And I don’t blame them…’_

“It hurts so bad,” he whispered, holding a hand over his heart. _‘She’ll never forgive me for this. I bet I lost her as a friend…’_ He couldn’t control the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He chewed on his lip in an attempt to calm himself down. _‘What am I going to do? Who can I go to for advice? I mean, if I couldn’t trust Gakuto, then who can I trust?_  
 _I know I have to do something. At the very least, I have to apologize to both her and Melody. Tomorrow at school, I’d make sure to apologize to Melody, then head over to Y/N’s house and apologize to her’,_

* * *

School had just ended and Jirou found Melody getting ready to leave her last class for the day. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly, refusing to meet her aqua eyes.

“What, Jirou?” she asked, coldly.

He resisted the urge to flinch, “I wanted to apologize. I had no right to do that. I just… Gakuto said it was full proof. He told me it’d be fine.”

“That was Gakuto’s idea?”

He nodded, “I’m not saying it’s his fault or anything, I should have said no. Sorry. I’ll leave now.”

“Wait!” she grabbed his arm before he could leave. “It’s different now.” He looked up at her and blinked, confused. “You didn’t come up with the idea. And you only went along with it because your friend said it’d be fine, ne?” He nodded and she smiled brightly, “Explain that to Y/N. She’ll forgive you. Just like I have.” The blonde girl sent him one last smile before turning and walking away.

Jirou could only hope with everything he had that she was right. Every step he took towards your house made him even more nervous. He was afraid that you wouldn’t let him explain. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He wasn’t expecting the person that answered; it was your twin brother, Seiichi.

“Hello,” His words were calm, but there was a heavy cold undertone. “Something I can help you with?”

“Um… is Y/N here?” Jirou asked, quietly.

Seiichi’s eyes narrowed at him, but he nodded nonetheless and stepped aside to let him in. “In her room. You know the way.”

Jirou thanked him and climbed the stairs, wrapping his hand around the door handle before slipping inside. You were sitting at the desk, cursing the math book that lay open in front of you. You had always hated math and he was usually the one that helped you with it.

“Y/N,” he whispered, grabbing your attention. You turned around to look at him before returning your attention to your homework. “I didn’t come for forgiveness, but I did want to apologize. I mean, I know it was wrong, and I shouldn’t have done it. I should have just been honest with you from the beginning. Sorry, Y/N-chan. When Gakuto told me to do it, I should have just told him no, but he sounded so sure of himself…” he trailed off, “That’s no excuse. I’m really sorry. I uh… I apologized to Melody already. I’ll be going then.” He turned around to walk out of your room but you jumped up and grabbed his arm.

“Gakuto?” you asked, holding firmly onto his wrist.

He nodded, “It’s not his fault, though! I should have said no…”

“It _is_ his fault, idiot.” you sighed, running a hand through your hair. “That never would have crossed your mind if he hadn’t drilled it into your head.”

“Sorry.” he whispered, “I was so afraid to tell you how I felt! Then Gakuto-san came to me with the idea of making you jealous. I… I shouldn’t have agreed, but I wanted so badly for it to work. Guess I’ve been dreaming too much.” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stared at your hand that held tightly onto his wrist.

“You really are an idiot.” you pulled him to you, wrapping your arms tightly around his shoulders. His body froze before relaxing in your embrace, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. “You should have just told me.”

“I didn’t want to lose you,” he muttered into your neck.

“Even if I didn’t return your feelings, you should have known I wouldn’t have stopped being your friend.” You pulled away, holding him at arm’s length so you could look into his eyes, “I mean, look at me and Atobe. That moron hits on me every chance he gets, and I’m still friends with him, ne?”

He nodded sheepishly, “I guess I didn’t think about that…”

You flicked his forehead, “Your brain sleeps too much to think straight.”

“Hey! That’s no fair, Y/N-chan!” he whined, rubbing his forehead with a pout.

You chuckled, kissing his forehead. “You’re adorable, ya know that?” His cheeks turned a light pink. “Jirou,” you whispered his name before capturing his lips against your own. He froze, not believing what was happening. Slowly, he let his arms wrap tightly around you.

“I love you, Y/N,” he smiled softly, resting his forehead against your own.

“I love you, too, idiot.” you stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed. “Promise me something, Jirou.”

“Hm?”

“Promise me you’ll never take Gakuto’s advice ever again.”

He bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded, “Promise!” And with that, he brought his lips back to your own.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Sanada asked in a low voice.

“As long as she’s happy, I’m fine,” Seiichi responded, smiling as he leaned against the wall beside your bedroom door. Maybe it was wrong to spy on his twin, but he had been worried. He felt so happy knowing that things have worked out for the two of you. He had always known you’d end up together.

“You do know she’s going to kill us if she finds out, ne?” Sanada muttered as he leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

“Which is why we’re going to act like this never happened.” Seiichi smiled an evil _‘worship-me-bitch’_ smile and walked away, Sanada following close behind.

* * *


End file.
